1. Field of the Invention
A method of preparing a patent application in conjunction with a word processing program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The method of preparing a patent application disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. patent application includes the step of searching the computer program for each occurrence of each respective element name and replacing it with the same element name followed by successive even numbers ascending in the order of first appearance of the element name. This invention is a further perfection of the steps set forth in the aforementioned method.
A less pertinent method of preparing a patent application is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,811 issued to Petruzzi et al. on Apr. 11, 2000. The '811 patent discloses a method of drafting application using a computer program where the user identifies primary elements to be included in a Primary Element List.